It's Been Awhile
by Linkmaste
Summary: Vlad isnt as bad as you think. He is just doing a favour for who he loves. Story better than it seems. VxM MxJ Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Vlad Masters ran into the room quickly and desperately. The first thing you would notice was that his clothes were torn and dirty instead of an expensive black business suit. His eyes were wide with feat- that's right fear. His brilliant white hair was dishevel and messy. Vlad Masters was running for his life. Well the _other_ life.

He closed the door and looked around for something to block the door, anything to keep _them_ busy until he executed his plan. He saw an old green couch and pushed it to the door. Vlad could already sense them so they weren't far behind. Oh God he wished none of this didn't happen.

He picked up the box and went under the desk. Above the desk was a pad of paper and a pen. The temptation was far too great as the white haired man grabbed it and scribbled something down.

"Please let this work. Please!" Vlad whispered. He could already feel the waterworks coming. Oh how lovely if this didn't work then they would find him crying for his life. He opened the book and begun to stare.

**Thirty-three years earlier**

Vlad Masters laughed as his dog Daniel licked his face. The young seven year old had shaggy black hair and navy blue eyes. Instead of evilness they were mirth and happy. His smile could melt your heart and make you scream how cute he is.

"Mom! Are you ready yet?" he called out. Running he met his mom up trying to fix the car. His mom smiled wiping her black hair out of her emerald green eyes. She was exhausted from attempting to fix the car and finally she thinks she figured out the problem.

"Hold on sweetie. Gosh you are getting antsy for school today." Vlad's mom went into the car and started the engine. It worked and Vlad jumped up for joy.

"Is dad coming to the interview today?" Vlad asked innocently. Vlad's mom sighed shaking her head.

"Not today sweetie…not today." she replied softly as she pulled the car out of the driveway and went down the street.

"Have a good day!" called out Vlad's mom. Vlad smiled as he went into the school.

"Mrs. Masters! Can you hold up a minute?" called out a female voice. A brown haired woman dressed in a nun outfit came running up.

"Yes?" Vlad's mom rolled down the window. She was curious as to know what Vlad's teacher wanted.

"I really need to speak to you about Vlad" she whispered. "It is really urgent."

The two walked into her classroom where the children were writing down something. Mrs. Masters smiled at Vlad who gave a small wave.

"Mrs. Masters-"

"Please, call me Ann."

"Ann, yesterday we had the children draw of who they wanted to be and your son...well see for yourself."

Ann looked at the picture that Vlad's teacher gave her. It was of him with a bloody knife hovering down a man and a woman. Vlad's expression in the picture was mixed with pure evil. Ann's blood went cold as the teacher rambled on about giving it to the principal and asking if everything was alright at home.

"Can I keep this?" Ann asked. She wanted to ask why Vlad drew it. Or if he _remembered_ drawing it.

"Sure," The woman went to the front of the classroom to begin a lesson. Ann took this as a perfect time to leave.

"Today children we are going to learn more about our addition…"

Ann didn't hear anymore because she was walking towards the car fast. She couldn't believe how late for work she was.

"Well Ann I can assure you it's not the same thing your husband went through." said Dr. Stone as he skimmed over the sheets of paper containing Vlad's information.

"Then what is it Doctor? Why is my son blacking out?" she asked quietly. She wanted her son to be alright and not haunted with what his farther had.

"I'm not sure but I have a way of figuring out. Our technology is not that great to detect what is wrong with Vlad. In the meantime he should keep a journal. Everyday he should write something down and maybe if is reading it one day he will remember. Studies have shown that memories are easily remembered if they see a picture, or a sound recording, or even a journal."

"Thank you so much Dr. Stone. I'm just so worried ever since when my husband-". Ann didn't have to say anymore. They knew that unfaithful day when Vlad's farther went insane and kept having the same problems as Vlad. Blacking out and displaying odd behaviour. It ended up Ann's husband was charged with attempt murder for trying to kill Ann. Now he is living in the metal hospital they still have not convinced him that it is all in his head.

"But I don't remember drawing that mom!" cried out Vlad following her to the kitchen. Ann had just asked Vlad if she had drew that picture and of course he had no clue when he drew it. She turned around and knelt down.

"I know honey. That's why I went to Dr. Stone today and he suggested that you should record your life in a journal." she handed him a black book and a pencil. She explained to him carefully that one day while he read this his memories would come back to him. Someday they would.


	2. Chapter 2

_Today I'm going to go meet Maddie and Joe's dad. I finally get to see what a real dad is like._

Vlad took a quick bite of his cereal as Ann went into the other room to get her car keys. She hummed quietly to herself thinking of what she had on her agenda today. The new patient was not doing well. Her breathing is suffering and she could hardly keep her eyes open. It was somewhat painful to see children in the hospital dying but she helped so many ever since she started to work.

She went into the kitchen to see her son standing in front of her holding a sharp knife. Fear gripped Ann's heart but it still pumped loudly.

"Honey, why do you have a knife?" she questioned. Vlad rocked a bit before blinking and dropping the knife.

"What happened?" he asked shaking his head slightly. Ann rushed up to him and hugged him.

"It's okay sweetie. We will get through this." she whispered and pulled his small head to her chest. Her body was shaking and she could tell Vlad was too. What was going to happen to him? She hoped that this trip will calm her down and know that he was in safe hands with Robert.

"Take care sweetie! Thanks Frank!" called out Ann as she started the car and rolled out of the driveway. Vlad stood beside Maddie and Joe's farther Frank. His hair was a dark brown and messy instead of the clean and kept. Frank showed Vlad to the backyard to meet Maddie.

Maddie giggled as she saw the tall dark haired boy. Vlad blushed every time she saw Maddie's innocent face. His glance moved and his expression changed to a manly one when he saw Joe. Joe's messy brown hair was so long and messy that you couldn't see his dark eyes. He was unusually scrawny so he wore extra baggy clothes but the effect wasn't working.

"Vladdie-"Vlad blushed at his nickname. "Daddy had a new camera and we are going to star in a film."

"That's right kiddo and you Vlad are going to star in it!"

"What I thought I was the star!" cried Joe. Frank's face grew dark as he told Joe to shut up and knelt down beside Vlad.

"Can you keep your best secret?" he asked kindly. His expression was patient and Vlad of course agreed.

Vlad was in the basement with Maddie beside him. Everything was quiet expect the soft humming of Frank's camera. He realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes and neither was Maddie. Joe was at the stairs attempting to twist a doll's head off. Fear and confusion entered his mind. Just a second ago he was outside telling him he would keep a secret for Frank.

"What's going on?" asked Vlad. He picked up his clothes and covered himself trying to keep warm but it was not helping.

"Shut up you little piece of shit before I call your mom." growled Frank. He took a sip of the amber liquid and set it down hard.

"Maddie! Maddie please tell me what happened." Maddie stood there facing the camera not speaking a word. Vlad had no clue what was going on. Why was Frank acting like this? Why were they naked? This was disturbing him a lot.

"Maddie?" he muttered softly. He though he saw a tear coming out of Maddie's eye. From that day on he knew that he should never let him and Frank alone.

"Well maybe it is stress?"

"What could a 7 year-old be stressed about?"

"Well your son doesn't have a farther. Maybe that has been stressing him because he doesn't have a farther figure."

Ann sighed as closed her eyes.

"You're suggesting me to take my son to see him right?"

"We will put some medicine in him, have some security, Vlad comes in gets to speak to his farther for a couple of minutes and leaves. Then no more stress since he knows a bit about his farther."

_Today I get to see my dad. His name is Max and his is crazy._

Vlad glanced everywhere in the building. He saw people who twitched a lot, people who looked somewhat normal if they didn't have that crazy look in the eye.

"Is my farther in here?" he inquired.

"No he is in the different part of the mental hospital." replied Dr. Stone calmly.

Dr. Stone opened a door and told Vlad that Max would be here any minute. Vlad looked calm outside but on the inside he was jumping and shaking. What did he look like? Would he remember me?

A door on the other side of the table that Vlad was sitting at opened and a man around his thirty's came out with a couple of police officers. He was unshaven but his black hair was a dead give away that that was Vlad's dad Max.

"Hey son." he barely whispered. Vlad smiled and said hi.

"You saw my pictures right?" Vlad nodded carefully remembering the handsome Max before he went crazy.

"So what do you like to do?" he asked calmly.

"Well I like playing football and-

The atmosphere changed and Vlad was on the ground with Max on top of him strangling him.

"I…love…you…" he cried out as he pressed harder killing the boy. Security came and wrestled to get Max off of Vlad.

"Max stop this!" Ann screamed.

All of a sudden everything went quiet as one of the guards took his fighting stick and bashed it on Max's head. He stumbled down lifeless proving that he was dead. Ann brought her son close to her crying as a dark pool of blood seeped out of Max's head.

"What happened?" Vlad asked crying also. His farther was gone now and he didn't get to tell him that he loved him too.

If it wasn't already possible Ann was crying harder than before when she heard her son say that. Dr. Stone sighed and left the room for the mother and son to spend some time together.


End file.
